Lamentable Malentendido
by Essie Freude
Summary: [MiZo/AU]Durante días Zoro se sintió atormentado por lo ocurrido aquella noche y odiaba no poder olvidar las veces en que Mihawk lo miró con deseo. Si no fuera por que Luffy era un cabezota sin remedio él no estaría en ese lugar, pero esa era la única opción que tenía para solucionar ese lamentable malentendido. [FINALIZADO]


**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda Eiichiro.

4.- La serie Boku no Hero tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Horikoshi Kōhei y sólo la he nombrado por diversión.

2.- Pareja principal MiZo, pareja mencionada MarAce y toques ZoLu para quien quiera verlo.

3.- Contenido sexual explicito entre dos hombres y estupideces randoms.

* * *

Intensos vientos sacudían las ventanas de un pequeño departamento, causando la irritación de su ocupante; un joven de cortos cabellos verdes y expresión de pocos amigos.

Como el muchacho no tenía compromisos para esa semana, se había encerrado en su habitación dispuesto a olvidar su desgracia, sentado en mitad de la cama, envuelto en una cálida manta y un poco de comida para disfrutar de las películas que encontrara en la televisión… o al menos ese era su plan.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía como su teléfono se iluminaba cada vez que recibía una llamada. La primera vez lo había tomado para ver quien intentaba comunicarse con él, pero suspiró con cansancio al ver el nombre en la pantalla; Monkey D. Luffy. Sin sentir pena dejó caer su celular sobre la cama.

Aquel joven era su mejor amigo y tormento ocasional pero en ese momento lo que menos quería era verse arrastrado en una de las alocadas ideas de Luffy.

Sin embargo, su celular ya llevaba al menos una hora brillando con insistencia ¿Acaso era mucho pedir tener una tarde para sólo ver películas de samuráis, dormir más de la cuenta y odiarse por pendejo?

—Adiós, siesta de cuatro horas —se rindió el peliverde ante la cabezonería del otro—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Hola Zoro! ¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó alegremente la voz de su amigo— ¡Olvida eso y ven a mi casa!

—¿Para qué? —Zoro esperaba poder convencerlo de dejarlo en paz ese día. Realmente quería estar solo—. Estoy un poco ocupado.

—¡Zoro! Por muy bueno que sea dormir esto es mejor: habrá comida —desde el otro lado se escuchó otra voz, pero el peliverde no pudo identificar de quien era—. Ace se va a mudar a vivir con Marco y necesita ayuda para acomodar sus cosas. No son muchas pero se comió el piso el otro día y no puede hacer movimientos bruscos.

—Eso no es mejor que dormir y estoy seguro de que con Marco es más que suficiente.

—¡Nos invitarán a comer pizza! y piñita no está porque se fue a ayudar a uno de sus hermanos que se atoró en un ducto de no sé qué —Luffy dijo lo último con diversión—. Así que te espero.

—Hace frío para salir Luffy.

—Abrígate.

Miles de excusas pasaron por su cabeza, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en rendirse, seguro Luffy seguiría insistiendo con la pizza, o aún peor: en menos de lo esperado estaría intentando echar la puerta abajo para arrastrarlo donde su hermano o a donde el joven quisiera.

—Estaré allá en media hora.

—¡Shishishishi! Gracias Zoro, te esperamos.

La llamada se cortó al mismo tiempo que el peliverde se dejaba caer sobre la cama. El hogar de su amigo no quedaba muy lejos y si lograba tomar pronto un colectivo, además de abrigarse bien, no debería tener problemas con el frío. Sonaba muy fácil pero aún se sentía patético al no atreverse a ir y ver a Ace sin sentir vergüenza, pero lo peor era la posibilidad de encontrarse con aquel hombre.

—Con el puto frío que hace puede que esté escondido en su departamento — _como yo._

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se levantara de la cama y tirara lejos su cálida manta. Estiró los músculos de su cuerpo para después comenzar a quitarse el pijama y ya desnudo se dio una ducha rápida.

Zoro ni siquiera prestó mucha atención en cómo se vestía, simplemente sacó lo primero que encontró en su armario; uno de sus cortavientos verdes, pantalones deportivos negros y sus zapatillas desgastadas.

No era un conjunto precisamente armonioso pero iría a trabajar, no a modelar. Lo último con lo que se arropó fue un pesado abrigo verde oscuro con capucha. Parecería un oso pero prefería cuidarse que terminar en cama como un idiota. No necesitaba sentirse más mierda de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez terminado de vestirse, miró la pantalla de la televisión y una mueca de molestia se dibujó en su rostro al ver que la siguiente programación sería un nuevo capítulo de su serie favorita. Si no hubiera prometido estar allá en media hora se quedaría viéndolo.

Pero ya se había comprometido, tendría que ver la repetición de la pelea entre All Might y All For One otro día. Con rapidez para no arrepentirse apagó la televisión y se fue trotando por la escalera.

* * *

Un joven de desordenado cabello negro y con un mar de pecas en sus mejillas terminaba de cerrar la última de las cajas que le ayudaría a transportar sus pocas pertenecías. Con nostalgia, se dedicó a mirar una vez más su habitación, el lugar donde se había refugiado casi toda su vida. Portgas D. Ace sintió que su pecho se comprimía al asumir que se iría de su hogar, pero no se arrepentía.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el día que Marco le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él. El rubio ni siquiera había terminado de pedírselo cuando él se había atorado con la comida intentando decirle que sí.

—¡Ace! —la puerta siendo azotada por su hermano menor hizo que brincara del susto— ¡Zoro va a venir!

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Ace se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Te dije que no insistieras!

—Entré más seamos ayudando más rápido terminaremos —mencionó con seriedad su hermano de cabellos tan negros como él—. ¡Y comeremos pizza!

—¡Luffy! —el pecoso le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano—. No son tantas cosas y Zoro no va a sentirse cómodo si nos acompaña.

—¿Por qué?

Estúpido. Ace comenzó a maldecirse por soltar la lengua frente su hermano, especialmente cuando aquel secreto no sólo afectaba a Zoro, a él no lo dejaba muy bien parado. Maldita la hora en que se metió en semejante lio por curioso.

—Bueno… — _inventa algo, inventa algo_ …— Esto es algo que tenemos que hacer Marco y yo, es un asunto de pareja.

—¿Es una broma? —Luffy frunció el ceño— ¿Y yo qué? En la mañana me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda.

—… Porque Marco tuvo que irse, pero con tu ayuda será suficiente.

—Entonces no es algo de pareja —Ace se asustó cuando el menor comenzó a mirarlo con desconfianza—. Me estás ocultando algo, Zoro y tú.

—Déjate de hablar tonterías y ayúdame a llevar esto al auto.

—¡Pero..!

Sin darle tiempo para protestar, Ace comenzó a empujar al pelinegro para que se acercara y tomara la caja. Esperaba que con el movimiento de la mudanza Luffy se olvidara del asunto, porque le daba mucha pena que le preguntara a Zoro por el tema.

Con el pasar del tiempo, todas las cajas para la mudanza ya estaban dentro de la pequeña furgoneta de Marco, quien se la había dejado para trasladarse a su nuevo hogar, y a pesar del frío que tuvieron que soportar, lograron divertirse mientras él y Luffy jugaban al _Tetris_ tratando de acomodar sus pertenencias.

—Bien —Ace se masajeó el hombro izquierdo para después cerrar con fuerza la puerta trasera de la furgoneta—. Ahora esperemos a Zoro dentro del auto.

—¡Sí! —Luffy temblaba por el frío a pesar de estar vistiendo un grueso abrigo con capucha—. Se me congelan las pelotas.

—Entonces ya sube, cubitos de hielo.

No tuvo que decirlo una segunda vez, ya que el menor se refugió con desesperación en el interior. Ace lo siguió minutos después y se desilusionó un poco cuando no sintió mucho alivió al estar dentro del auto.

—Todavía se me congelan mis cubitos.

—Lo sé.

El pecoso se sacó sus guantes y se los entregó a su hermano. El menor lo miró con pena y sólo aceptó uno, le sonrió a Ace y entrelazó su desnuda mano con la de su hermano para darle calor mientras el usaba el otro. Fue un momento agradable entre los dos.

Ace se sintió un poco triste al pensar en dejar a su adorado hermano menor. Luffy jamás se quejó o le reprochó su decisión de marcharse, al contrario, fue el primero en apoyarlo e incluso se enfrentó a su abuelo cuando éste le prohibió irse a vivir con alguien que él no aprobaba.

Y hablando de su abuelo… de verdad le había dado mucha pena y rabia discutir con él, pero ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos. Esa mañana partiría a vivir con el hombre que amaba y, aunque le dolía que su abuelo se encerrara en su habitación sin querer despedirse de él, estaba decidido a irse esa mañana.

—¿Aún te duele el hombro?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando subíamos las cajas te quejabas y tocabas tu hombro… —Luffy infló las mejillas para después soltar el aire—. Dile a Marco que recuerde que te caíste y no sea bestia.

—¡Eso no...!

—¡Luffy! —ambos pelinegros saltaron de sus asientos cuando un desesperado Zoro golpeó el vidrio. Se podía ver como temblaba por el frío y sus labios estaban a un paso de ser morados—¡Abre la puerta!

—Lo siento —el menor abrió la puerta y le hizo espacio a su amigo—. Debiste llamar cuando estuvieras llegando.

—No podía —el pelinegro se pegó al menor tratando de buscar calor—. He venido corriendo.

—¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi?

—Con el clima pasaban pocos y los que se atrevieron a andar por las calles iban ocupados.

—Eres idiota.

—No le digas eso Luffy —Ace siempre se sorprendía de la fortaleza y cabezonería del amigo de su hermano—. Gracias por ayudar Zoro.

—No es molestia.

El pecoso no pudo evitar reír bajo cuando escuchó como le temblaba la voz al joven, pero la sonrisa vaciló cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del peliverde. Vergüenza era lo que ahora se veía en el rostro de ambos.

—Zoro…

—Podemos partir… ¿calefacción?

—Sí-sí, con gusto.

El motor del auto al arrancar fue placentero para los tres jóvenes y a los minutos de partir el ambiente en el interior se volvió un poco más cálido, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera agradable. Fue por eso por lo que Luffy y Zoro permanecieron abrazados, tratando de compartir su calor con el otro y al final ambos jóvenes terminaron quedándose dormidos.

Ace los miró varias veces durante la hora y media de viaje. Le hubiera agradado que entre ellos pudiera nacer alguna relación más allá de la amistad, pero su hermano aún tenía la cabeza en las nubes o quien sabe dónde, totalmente alejado de los sentimientos amorosos y Zoro… bueno, él ya se había prendado de alguien y para la desgracia del peliverde, todo se había jodido. Ace se sentía aún culpable, después de todo, él había metido un poco mucho la pata. Ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al hombro lastimado.

* * *

El cuerpo de Luffy era tan cálido y suave, que Zoro simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo fue que estuvo así o cuantas veces despertó viendo un paisaje distinto.

Estaba demasiado cómodo así y la mayor parte del viaje fue agradable hasta que tuvo ese maldito sueño. Ese doloroso y vergonzoso recuerdo. No es que todo hubiera sido tan malo, al contrario, por un tiempo fue algo muy bueno; eso era lo que le molestaba.

Se odiaba por no poder olvidar esos malditos ojos dorados, por no poder dejar de sentir esas cálidas manos apretar su cuerpo con fuerza y lo peor era que aún le ardían sus labios por aquellos salvajes besos.

Era como sentir aquel momento otra vez, a pesar de haber transcurrido una semana desde que eso sucedió. Comenzó a sentir calor, y no sabía si culpar al cálido cuerpo de Luffy o a sus vividos recuerdos. A la añoranza de descubrir el _primer amor,_ sólo para después odiarse por el resultado.

No es que se odiara por _engancharse_ , ni por lo que ese hombre hizo. Se maldecía por hacerse ilusiones sólo por un momento íntimo. Ni siquiera es que se hubieran acostado o prometido algo ¡Sólo se besaron, se frotaron y…!

—Zoro…

La voz de Ace. Tampoco lo odiaba a él, aunque éste fuera el responsable del encuentro con ese hombre así como quien estuvo ahí cuando la magia se acabó. La primera vez que su camino se cruzó con ese hombre fue hace un año, en el cumpleaños del novio del pecoso.

— _Zoro ¿Quieres venir al cumpleaños de Marco?_ —eso le había propuesto el pelinegro con su siempre brillante sonrisa—. _Va a ser divertido._

Claro que fue divertido. Una noche muy movida, con mucha gente gritando, bailando y cantando. La mayoría de los invitados eran conocidos o amigos de Marco, pero al rubio no le importó que Ace invitara a algunos de sus amigos. Después de todo, entre más gente mejor.

— _Tú debes ser el famoso Zoro_ —la primera vez que vio al novio de Ace le pareció un tipo agradable y se notaba que amaba a Ace—. _Gracias por venir_.

El peliverde estrechó la mano de Marco con fuerza, después de eso la conversación comenzó a fluir entre ellos con total naturalidad, al punto de que el festejado le presentó a alguno de los invitados como si ellos se conocieran desde hace años. Uno de los últimos con los que hablo fue al reservado vecino pelinegro del joven; Dracule Mihawk.

—Zoro, despierta.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más incomodos de su vida, pero ni de lejos se comparaba a lo que vivió hace una semana. Esa noche Marco lo presentó muy animado, claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero el otro hombre apenas le dedicó una mirada con aquellos brillantes ojos dorados, dignos de un halcón. Pero el bastardo sólo susurró sin emoción un cortante saludo.

— _Un gusto._

No hubo apretón de manos, intentos de iniciar una plática o cruzar miradas divertidas por la ebriedad de Marco. Esa fue toda y la emocionante interacción con el hombre con los ojos más llamativos y raros que había visto en su vida.

El peliverde no pudo evitar alzar una de sus cejas ante el adulto, pero antes de que pudiera contestar con alguna frase inteligente para poner al estirado en su lugar, su nuevo y rubio amigo lo arrastró para presentarle a su padre; el viejo Shirohige. Aquel hombre tenía tantas historias que contar, que se entretuvo a su lado toda la noche, olvidándose de aquel desagradable sujeto.

Después del cumpleaños, Luffy le pidió varias veces que lo acompañara al _departamento del amor_ , como el menor lo llamaba, porque cuando Ace lo arrastraba hasta ese lugar él se sentía demasiado incómodo y Zoro como buen idiota lo acompañaba.

— _Gracias Zoro, eres el mejor_ —le agradecía con sinceridad su amigo mientras salían del ascensor. — _La última vez que me quede a dormir los infelices se dedicaron a reproducirse como conejos, los grabe para fastidiar a Ace después ¿Quieres oír?_

Él escuchó la grabación, y no porque quisiera. Luffy simplemente sacó su celular e hizo sonar el audio. Y no hubiera sido tan vergonzoso si no fuera porque el estirado de Mihawk salía de su departamento, vistiendo un impecable traje negro y con una cara de funeral.

Los tres se quedaron congelados en su puesto mientras los gemidos de Ace y Marco resonaban en el pasillo. Joder, sí que fue incómodo mantener la cara de póker, lamentablemente Zoro falló y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas así como sonreír con nerviosismo, al igual que Luffy. Pero Mihawk los miró como si fueran basura y caminó al lado de ellos.

—¡Zoro, me estás asustando!...

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, y sus encuentros fueron aumentando. Mihawk siempre estaba en un absoluto silencio y no lo miraba, pero Zoro tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de él ¿Qué se creía el bastardo que caminaba con superioridad mientras lo ignoraba? Petulante de mierda.

No fue hasta unos once meses después del cumpleaños de Marco que Dracule Mihawk le dio el privilegio de posar su orgullosa mirada en él. Ese día el adulto lo observó fijamente causando que él se congelara como un idiota mientras éste lo analizaba como si él fuera una pequeña presa y, por primera, vez se sintió intimidado por alguien.

Con el paso del tiempo, más fueron las oportunidades de encontrarse con el adulto pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, y sus sentimientos ahora lo confundían; ansiedad, inferioridad, duda, anhelo…

—Mihawk…

—¡Zoro!—ante el grito en su oído el peliverde saltó con susto, desorientado y nervioso. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Luffy? —a su lado estaba el pelinegro, quien lo miraba preocupado. —¿Qué sucede?

—Eso estoy preguntando yo —Luffy seguía mirándolo fijamente—. Ya llegamos.

El peliverde observó por la ventana y efectivamente estaban dentro del estacionamiento del edificio de Marco. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a descender mientras miraba el vacío lugar, el mismo donde cometió el error de intentar algo más con el hombre de los ojos de halcón.

Debió de suponer que Ace iría a estacionarse ahí, pero lo pasó por alto. Ahora tendría que caminar por el oscuro lugar y los recuerdos de su deseo que después pasaron a ser vergüenza lo golpeó en el estómago.

—Zoro… —la voz de Ace sonaba preocupada desde el asiento del conductor—. No lográbamos despertarte, si te sientes mal puedes descansar arriba.

—Estoy bien — _no me hables ahora Ace. Y por favor que no haya hablado en sueños_ —. No pude dormir de corrido anoche, ya saben, el viento.

—Ya veo —el menor de los hermanos suspiró aliviado—. ¡Entonces vamos!

Y sin pedir permiso, el pelinegro pasó sobre Zoro para salir del auto, sin preocuparse cuando le pegó en el proceso. Una vez se bajó corrió hasta la parte trasera de la furgoneta y comenzó a bajar las cajas.

—¡Luffy, ten cuidado! —Ace se desabrochó el cinturón y luego lo miró apenado, tanto por el actuar de su hermano como por lo ocurrido aquella vez—. Lo siento. Zoro. Ya sabes, está emocionado por las pizzas.

—Descuida —el peliverde trató de sonar tranquilo pero falló al intentar calmar a Ace, ni siquiera lo miraba—. Ya dije que no dormí bien.

—Entiendo…

Obviamente el pecoso no le creyó. Pero ya no había vuelta que darle, a Zoro no le costó mucho entender que había hablado en sueños.

—Es mejor que empecemos a bajar las cajas.

—Bien.

Los dos descendieron del auto y se unieron al menor que había comenzado a sacar las cajas. Las pertenencias de Ace no eran muchas, así que entre los tres deberían hacer a lo máximo unos cinco viajes cada uno.

—Yo llevaré estás —Luffy no esperó que le respondieran y avanzó en dirección al ascensor. Caminó con rapidez hasta que estuvo frente al elevador—. Mihawk… sé que escuché ese nombre antes…

—Luffy —Zoro logró escuchar a su amigo mientras éste se iba.

Verlo así lo hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, tenía que arreglar eso. Sin perder tiempo tomó una de las cajas más grande y siguió al pelinegro.

—¿Dónde lo he escuchado? —Luffy seguía hablando en voz baja, tratando de recordar para su mala suerte.

—Oye, Ace me dio la llave, dijo que nos adelantemos porque él llamará a Marco antes de subir.

—Genial… —el pelinegro no ocultó la molestia en su voz—… muy genial.

—¿…Sucede algo? —el silencio entre ellos fue interrumpido por el sonido del ascensor al llegar. Ambos chicos entraron—. Es el piso quince ¿verdad?

—Mmm, sí —Luffy tenía una expresión demasiado seria y eso comenzó a impacientarlo—. Sólo pensaba.

—Ya me di cuenta — _sé que debí decirte pero joder..._ —. Oye Luffy, lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par.

—Por no contarte antes, es algo complicado.

—No me lo digas… —al escuchar la pena de su mejor amigo Zoro se sintió aún peor—. Sé que recordaré donde escuche ese nombre.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, sé que olvido la mayoría de las cosas que me dicen, pero no tienes que preocuparte, muy pronto sabré donde escuche el nombre y te ayudaré en lo que sea que te esté molestando.

El peliverde parpadeó varias veces procesando lo que su amigo le decía. Luffy no estaba enojado con él por no contarle su secreto, el menor estaba molesto con el mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía y que al parecer un tal Mihawk era el responsable de eso.

—¿No estás molesto conmigo? —Luffy era especial, pero ese tipo de actuar lo confundía, la nobleza pura no era algo a lo que estuvo acostumbrado hasta que lo conoció a él—. Te he ocultado cosas.

—No importa —Luffy le sonrió como siempre—. También tengo mis secretos, cuando quieras me dirás los tuyos y cuando quiera yo te contaré los míos.

Simple como sólo el pelinegro podía ser. Zoro suspiró más tranquilo. Durante demasiado tiempo había ocultado lo que ese hombre había despertado en él, y aún peor, lo que había pasado hace unos días, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban en ese momento.

Temía que Luffy se molestara con él por no contarle o que el menor se enojara con su hermano por lo ocurrido. ¡Pero vamos! No era fácil para el peliverde hablar de eso.

—Gracias, Luffy —si no tuviera la caja en las manos abrazaría al menor—. Algún día te lo diré.

—De nada, Zoro —el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió lentamente, demasiado lento para Zoro que vio incrédulo a la persona que apareció ante él. Mihawk estaba completamente majestuoso, incluso con aquel golpe en el rostro —. ¡Hola, señor vampiro!... oiga ¿Qué le sucedió en la cara?

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes — Cuando Zoro escuchó la voz de Mihawk sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Pero no mostró debilidad y no apartó su mirada. Que el otro se jodiera. —Hace unos días tuve un accidente.

—Fue la semana de los accidente —Luffy rió aún más sin notar la tensión en el ambiente—. Mi hermano se cayó y se lastimó el hombro.

—Suele suceder.

—Señor vampiro… —el pelinegro fue el primero en salir del ascensor y se dirigió al mayor como si fueran grandes amigos—. Mi hermano se va a mudar acá, será su vecino de al lado ¿Quiere venir a comer pizza después? Ya sabe, para celebrar.

—…. — _¡Luffy cállate!._

—Agradezco la oferta pero estoy ocupado, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Va a ir a trabajar? —el peliverde descendió del elevador y empujó a su amigo para que avanzaran, pero éste miraba impactado el impecable traje del adulto—. ¡Pero si es domingo!

—Trabajo toda la semana —cuando el ascensor estuvo despejado el ojiambar entró. —Dale mis saludos a tu hermano.

—¡Está bien! Y cuídese, que no está en edad para caerse — Luffy le sonrió con alegría sin importarle el comentario grosero.

Mihawk inclinó su cabeza para despedirse y presionó el botón del primer piso. Por su parte, Zoro se quedó con su cuerpo en completa tensión viendo como las puertas se cerraban, sin dejar de mirar al otro hombre. Mihawk también lo miraba y no desvió la mirada en ningún momento. Eso molesto al peliverde y su cuerpo no se relajó hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

—Maldición.

—¡Zoro! —la alegre voz de Luffy lo volvió a la realidad—. Encontré la pizza pero hay que calentarla.

El entusiasmado chico le gritaba desde la puerta del departamento. Le pareció increíble que en tan poco tiempo Luffy hubiera llegado hasta allá e invadiera la cocina. Pero había ocurrido. Su amigo era demasiado único.

—Déjala para después —Zoro entró al departamento y colocó la caja en el piso. —Yo iré a ayudar a Ace y tú ve abriendo las cajas, no rompas nada.

—Está bien —demasiado tarde, Luffy ya tenía la boca llena con un pedazo de pizza helada—. Oye.

—¿Qué? —Zoro ya estaba por salir cuando Luffy lo tomó del brazo con seriedad.

—Esto está delicioso ¡Después hay que convencer a Mihawk para que venga a comer!

—… ¿a quién?

—Mihawk, el vecino vampiro de Marco.

—Ya…

—Vuelve pronto.

Después que Luffy lo soltará y cerrará la puerta, Zoro sonrió por un momento. Definitivamente Luffy era especial. Tanto que le daban demasiadas ganas de golpearlo ¡El tonto sí conocía a Mihawk! ¿Entonces como carajos no relacionaba…?

—No sé quién es más tonto, si tú por no darte cuenta o yo por sorprenderme.

* * *

Mientras Luffy y Zoro subían las primeras cajas, Ace se había conseguido un carrito para subir varias a la vez y, aunque para su suerte eso facilitaría mucho las cosas, él se sentía deprimido.

No sólo por ver como Zoro aún se veía afectado por lo que ocurrió aquella noche y de la que él era culpable. Lo que más lo afectaba ahora es que su llamada a Marco no le dio buenas noticias.

—No te preocupes, el hombro ya no me duele tanto —era una mentira pero de nada servía quejarse—. A la tarde me consientes y seguro se me quita.

—En cuanto a eso —hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Marco le soltó de golpe la noticia—: Puede que vuelva mañana, en la noche.

—¿Mañana por la noche?

—Lo siento, Ace —la voz de su novio se escuchaba molesta—. El tarado de Thatch se dislocó la cadera tratando de salir del tubo de la ventilación y soy el único que está cerca para atenderlo.

—Lo entiendo pero… —Ace no quería incomodar a Marco—. ¿Por qué carajos se metió ahí?

—Se le cayó una maldita moneda adentro y no quiso perderla.

—¿Es broma?

—No, es simplemente Thatch siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre —la irritación de su novio era más notoria ahora—. Mira, sé que te prometí volver hoy, pero no puedo dejarlo solo.

—Lo sé.

La conversación fue demasiado tensa y ni siquiera se despidieron de la mejor manera. Ace no estaba molesto con su novio, pero le fastidiaba que en un momento tan importante él no estuviera ahí.

—Muchacho.

La fría voz a su lado lo hizo estremecer y le pidió a cualquier dios que tuviera la amabilidad de oírlo que Mihawk no se hubiera encontrado con Zoro. Maldición ¡Él tampoco quería encontrarse con él!

—Bu-buenas tardes —se giró para enfrentar al mayor pero no lo miró a los ojos, no podía verle la cara lastimada, en ese momento sus pies le parecieron más interesantes—. ¿Va a trabajar?

—Sí —la voz de Mihawk era seria, pero más allá de eso no identificaba incomodidad, vergüenza u odio al estar frente a él—. Me encontré con tu hermano arriba, te felicito por la mudanza.

—Gra-gracias — _o sea que vio a Zoro_ —. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

¿Llevarnos bien? Después de saltarle encima y golpearlo como loco. De sólo pensarlo quiso azotar la cabeza contra el auto.

—Sin duda.

Después de eso ninguno habló. Ace seguía observando la maravilla que se escondía en su calzado y Mihawk seguía frente a él.

—Bueno —el pecoso tomó una de las cajas sin poder evitar quejarse por el dolor de su hombro y comenzó a colocarlas en el carro—, tengo que llevar todo esto. Así que nos vemos otro día.

—Tu hermano me invitó a comer pizza esta noche.

—… ¿qué? —Ace no pudo evitar mirar al mayor directamente con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, _¿pero que mierda hiciste Luffy?_ —. Sí-sí, comeremos pizza para celebrar.

La mirada de Mihawk era demasiado potente para él, y no pudo evitar volver a mirar sus zapatos. El mayor no volvió a hablar y se fue tan silencioso como llegó.

La situación fue demasiado incómoda para él y eso sólo empeoró la angustia que surgió después de la llamada a Marco. Se quedó unos minutos esperando, porque si subía ahora se desquitaría con su hermano.

—¿Ace? —la voz de Zoro interrumpió la tortura que se formaba en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un carrito para subir cosas.

—¿Estás bien? Te vez hecho mierda —el peliverde lo miraba entre curioso y preocupado.

—Marco no vendrá hasta mañana en la noche —curiosamente decirlo le dolió menos de lo esperado—. Y bueno, me acabo de enterar que Luffy ha invitado a Mihawk a comer pizza, lo siento.

—No has hecho nada malo—el muchacho frente a él movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto—. Te ayudaré, a ver si subimos pronto todo.

—Claro — _Zoro eres un pésimo mentiroso_ —. Ayúdame con estás, ten cuidado porque son pesadas.

Aunque en un principio se había sentido incómodo al saber que Zoro iría con ellos, ahora se sintió agradecido por la presencia del joven. Al menos tendría con quien hablar de lo que le había pasado, porque Luffy seguramente sólo hablaría de la estupidez de Thatch por atorarse por una moneda y no lo culpaba, porque si hubiera sido en otro momento él estaría igual.

Con cuidado y eficiencia, once cajas estuvieron acomodadas en el carro, mientras que Zoro y él cargaban una en sus brazos. Después de confirmar que la furgoneta quedara segura partieron al departamento.

Fue un viaje rápido, más de lo esperado, y el timbre de la puerta del elevador al abrirse los asombró. Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Hace poco había vivido dos momentos desagradables pero ahora sentía emoción al estar en su piso. En su hogar.

Sin poder evitar saltar de alegría, Ace le entregó su caja a Zoro y corrió empujando el carro como si estuviera a punto de entrar a la legendaria plataforma que lo llevaría a un colegio de magia.

Pero no, su carrera sólo terminó dentro de un departamento, donde las únicas cajas abiertas eran las de dos pizzas. Luffy estaba tirado al medio de la sala durmiendo sobre su abrigo después de devorar todo.

—No sé porque esperé un milagro —Zoro apareció a su lado, dejando su carga en el piso para después quitarse su abrigo y cerrar la puerta—. Debí suponer que esto pasaría.

—Pero yo escondí las cajas — _fui un imbécil… era obvio que las encontraría_ —. ¡Oye Luffy!

—¡Plus Ultra! —el grito que dio su hermano fue suficiente para despertar un muerto y para casi hacerle estallar el cerebro— ¡Zoro! se me olvidó preguntarte si te gusto el puñetazo que le dio All Might al cabrón ese. ¿Lo viste? Fue genial.

—¡No pude verlo! —ahora quien le reventó la cabeza fue Zoro— ¡Y no voy al día con el manga!

—No es mi culpa.

—Sí lo es.

Y así empezó una contienda donde Luffy gritaba lo que ocurría en el capítulo y Zoro intentaba golpearlo para que se callara. En cualquier momento los hubiera detenido, pero ahora simplemente se dio la vuelta, se quitó su abrigo y fue a abrir las cajas.

* * *

Después de gritarle a Zoro todo lo ocurrido en el capítulo, Luffy quedó con la garganta seca y bebía desesperado agua desde el grifo dentro del baño donde se había escondido. Sabía que era cruel contarle lo que había pasado pero la emoción era demasiada para controlarlo. Si tan sólo Ace viera la serie la hubiera comentado con él.

Después de calmar su sed salió del baño que le había servido como refugio anti-Zoro y vio cómo su hermano hablaba con el peliverde muy cerca, compartiendo ambos un sillón, pero sus voces eran tan bajas que apenas podía oírlos. Ambos tenían unos álbumes de fotos pero a penas y los miraban.

Iba a acercarse a su manera, con ruido y directamente, pero sintió curiosidad, así que avanzó lo más despacio que pudo para escuchar.

—No creo que él acepte la invitación de Luffy —Zoro hablaba con pocas ganas—. Seguro se las pasa trabajando hasta mañana o hasta que muera.

—No sé, Mihawk se veía raro —su hermano tenía una foto en sus manos y la miraba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Bueno, él es raro, pero estaba más raro que nunca, vamos que me habló y todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

— _Mihawk…_ —Luffy estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la pared al no haberlo notado. _—¡Si de eso estábamos hablando antes de encontrarnos con él!_

Se quedó escuchando un poco más pero ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema. ¿Realmente había sido tan estúpido para no notarlo en aquel momento? ¿Y por qué Zoro se veía perturbado por ver a ese sujeto otra vez? ¿y qué era eso de lo que había ocurrido entre Ace y el vampiro? ¿Había engañado a Marco?

¿Qué era lo que esos dos le ocultaban? Él tenía que saberlo y ayudar a su amigo, sin importar a quien tuviera que romperle la cara. Era hora de actuar.

—¡Estas son fotos de Ace cuando bebé!

—¡Luffy! —el golpe que Zoro le dio en la cabeza le sacó algunas lágrimas—. No vuelvas a contarme spoilers.

—Ya — _eso me dolió tonto marimo, y que vengo a ayudarte_ —. ¿Qué hacen?

—Ya lo viste —Ace miraba avergonzado unas fotos donde aparecía él luciendo con orgullo su primer diente—. Revisamos los álbumes de fotos.

—¿Las trajiste para que Marco las viera?

—¡No! —su hermano ahora estaba más rojo que nunca—. Sería horrible que viera algo tan íntimo.

—Pfff… —Luffy apenas contuvo su risa—. Como si no te hubiera visto desde el pito hasta el-

—¡Para ya, idiota! —. Ahora sí que Ace estaba rojo, tanto que sus pecas no se notaban—. Son cosas distintas.

—Marco no se va a reír de ti —con rapidez le quitó la foto de las manos a Ace—. ¡Si eres una monada! Pareces un conejito… Ahora me explico porque lo de la otra vez.

—¿Lo de reproducirse como conejos? —el escuchar la broma de Zoro lo alivió un poco—. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¿Qué te contó? —el pecoso ya parecía tomate y miraba con miedo a los menores—. No es lo que piensas, son juegos tontos pero nada raro.

—Luffy sólo me dijo que follaron como locos mientras él estuvo durmiendo al lado.

—¡No estaba al lado! —Ace ahora estaba pálido, un cambio demasiado radical para ser sano— ¡Había una habitación de por medio y éste tonto duerme como oso! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que estaba despierto viendo esa estúpida serie?

—¡No es estúpida! —Luffy no pudo evitar sentirse indignado y soltó la información como si estuvieran hablando del clima—. Tonto es el que se viste de conejo para hacer bebés.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Zoro fue un susurro pero se escuchó con claridad— ¿Usaste un traje de conejo? ¿uno entero?

—No era un traje completo —Luffy trataba de no reír al recordar cuando vio a su hermano y a Marco con orejas y colitas. Iba a decirles lo genial que era la ropa, pero se asustó cuando Ace le lanzó la lampara. Ni siguiera le dieron tiempo para pedirles que bajaran la voz porque no podía disfrutar su programa—. Eran colitas que se metían en el culo o algo así.

—No quise saber eso.

—¡Estaban pegados a las ropas!

—Al carajo… —la intención de Luffy nunca fue avergonzar a su hermano, sólo quería iniciar una conversación pacifica para hablar sobre el tema que ellos discutían—. Díganme que sucedió con el vampiro.

La respuesta a su pregunta no llegó. Los chicos frente a él se quedaron en silencio mirándolo como si su cuello se hubiera estirado y lo único que delataba que aún estaban vivos era el tic en el ojo de Zoro así como el parpadeo incesante de Ace.

—¿Qué? —su amigo se había puesto a la defensiva y lo miraba con seriedad.

—¿Qué de qué? —él no se iría de ahí sin saber lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Zoro si no se enteraba de nada? — ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué Ace lo sabe y yo no?

—Es un asunto nuestro —Zoro habló con la seriedad suficiente para que él entendiera que la conversación terminaba ahí. Ingenuo ¿Acaso no sabía quién era Monkey D. Luffy—. Nada más.

Al menos su hermano captó el mensaje de su no rendición y se levantó encerrándose en la cocina. Zoro no tardó mucho en aceptar su destino y lo miró nervioso.

—No es fácil de decir.

—Siempre me dices que parta por el inicio —Luffy se sentó en el piso frente a Zoro—. Te escucho.

Zoro lo miró por un momento que le pareció demasiado largo y durante un segundo pensó que el peliverde se pararía para salir por la puerta.

—Se-se la chupe a-a Mihawk en el estacionamiento.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? —Zoro levantó sus cejas confundido— ¡Se la chupe!

—¿Y no te gusto? ¿O lo hiciste mal?

Por eso él aún no se enamoraba, tanto los hombres como las mujeres le rompían la cabeza. Mejor vivir enamorado de la vida, cursi y tonto sonaba pero hasta ahora lo pasaba bien.

—¿No te parece raro que yo haya hecho eso?

—Zoro —en ese momento él no supo si era aconsejable reírse de su amigo, por su _ingenuidad_ —, vi a mi hermano con cola y orejas de conejo frotándose con su novio que usaba lo mismo ¿Sabes porque no me traume?

—Porque estás mal de la cabeza.

—¡Shishishishi! — _que tonto eres Zoro_ —. Es normal hacer cosas locas con la gente que quieres, por muy raras que sean. Si se la chupaste y fue porque querías yo no le veo el problema… ¿o él te obligo? ¿Ese fue el problema?

—¡Él problema fui yo! —Ace llegó con una cerveza abierta en mano y un pack en la otra—. La última noche que te quedaste a dormir y dejaste que Zoro se fuera de madrugada, fui a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa, porque él siempre se va a pie y me preocupe. Fue entonces que los vi.

—¿O sea que los interrumpiste? Eso está muy mal Ace ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

—¡Eres el menos indicado para decir eso!

—Ace no hizo nada malo —su amigo peliverde se levantó y le quitó el pack a su hermano, sacando una cerveza que no tardo en abrir—. Él sólo quiso protegerme.

—No me diga… ¿El tipo la tenía tan grande que se atoró y no podías respirar? ¿Ace fue a ayudarlos?

—¡Luffy! —el pecoso lo miró con fastidio—. No es nada de eso, escucha a Zoro.

—Pero si no habla nunca.

* * *

Zoro sabía que explicarle a Luffy lo ocurrido sería un dolor de huevos, pero ya había explotado la bomba. Así que decidió hablar.

—Hace unos meses —más que por ansiedad que por ganas, el peliverde tomó un largo trago a su cerveza—, entre él y yo comenzaron a ocurrir cosas.

¿Cómo era que todo comenzó tan inocente y terminó siendo tan obsceno? Zoro aún no lo sabía. Al principio eran sólo miradas curiosas que después fueron intensas, y que terminaron siendo lascivas.

Sabía que cada vez que se topaba con Mihawk era casualidad, ya que no siempre sucedía, pero cuando ocurría era un tormento, porque algo comenzó a formarse entre ellos. Habría que ser ciego para no notarlo.

Después de observarse por unos días comenzaron los roces de hombros o manos, en la puerta de entrada al edificio, en los ascensores o en el pasillo ¡Si hasta una vez lo encontró bajando de la escalera porque el elevador estaba fuera de servicio! Y como si nada raro ocurriera, le bloqueó el camino.

Zoro intentó pasar por su lado pero Mihawk lo tomó de la muñeca, acercándolo a él y le dijo una simple frase susurrada en su oído que hizo que su garganta se secara y tuviera ganas de tirarse sobre él.

— _Deja de provocarme, Roronoa._

Fue algo super corto, ni siquiera fue una frase pervertida, pero la forma en la que se lo dijo lo acaloró. ¿Y qué era eso de que según éste…? ¿Él lo provocaba? Zoro jamás había provocado a alguien ni tampoco buscaba revolcones ocasionales.

Los pocos encuentros carnales que había tenido habían sido peticiones directas y sin compromiso de por medio, y eso no significaba que fuera un experto en la materia. Aún era un bebé en pañales en lo que era el sexo o el amor.

Pero Mihawk había dicho que él lo provocaba y haciendo memoria se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Era el peliverde quien comenzó a mirarlo tratando de llamar su atención, fue él quien inició los roces y fue él quien lo miró primero diciéndole; vamos, follamé maldita sea.

Se le cayó la cara de vergüenza pero en ningún momento se detuvo. Al contrario, comenzó a insistirle disimuladamente a Luffy para que fueran a ver a Marco más seguido, usando como pretexto usar la consola de éste.

Lo lamentaba por Ace que los miraba incómodos porque al final, Luffy y él terminaron siendo quienes más tiempo pasaban en la casa de Marco, incluso más que el propio dueño, quitándoles su lugar para amarse porque ni en sueños usarían la casa de su abuelo para eso.

Las cosas siguieron avanzando, hasta que llego la brillante noche donde todo se iría al carajo. Cuando se estaba marchando a su casa después de un maratón de juegos que duró casi hasta la una de la madrugada con Luffy, quien para la mala suerte de su hermano se quedaría a dormir, se encontró con Mihawk en el primer piso cuando éste venía del trabajo ¿Quién mierda trabajaba hasta esa hora? ¿O venía de otro lugar?

Zoro no recordaba que fue lo que él hizo, sólo se acordaba de que el ojiambar lo introdujo dentro del ascensor y le dijo en voz baja;

—Si sigues mirándome así no te quejes cuando pierda el control, Roronoa.

No había que ser genio para saber que el mayor le decía educadamente que en cualquier momento se lo follaba. Lo más sensato hubiera sido mandarlo a la mierda, pero lo único que Zoro hizo fue mandar de paseo a su cordura.

—¿Y qué esperas? —ni siquiera sintió pena o miedo por decirle semejante burrada.

Eso fue todo. Mihawk presionó el botón para bajar al estacionamiento. Probablemente para ir a otro lugar. ¿Acaso no quería llevarlo a su departamento? Esto lo molestó un poco pero ahora se concentraría en descubrir lo que el mayor tenía en mente.

Con coordinación ambos salieron del elevador besándose como si fueran amantes que no se ven en años. A él poco le importó que Mihawk metiera una de sus manos bajo su camiseta mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo. Tampoco sintió miedo cuando éste lo tomó por la nuca para hacer más intenso el beso.

No era de extrañar que un adulto supiera más que él en estos temas, y aunque en otro momento se hubiera ofendido por sentirse dominado, ahora disfrutaba mientras le devoraban la boca, succionando su labio inferior de vez en cuando antes de bajar a su cuello.

Él no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de Mihawk, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa cuando logró su cometido, realizando el mismo juego que él sentía en su piel. Caricias salvajes que provocaron gemidos que se ahogaban en la bocas de ambos.

El beso se rompió cuando Mihawk lo arrinconó contra un auto que supuso que era el suyo. Era casi una carroza fúnebre. Negro completamente y escondido dentro de las sombras del estacionamiento. Esto lo animó a ser más descarado y frotó su miembro con el del otro hombre, quien gruño por la acción antes de volver a marcar su cuello.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que el pene del mayor se estaba despertando tan rápido. Eso hizo que su ego creciera y sin pensar en las consecuencias del rechazo o aún peor, si alguien los veía, metió su mano derecha dentro del elegante pantalón.

Cuando Mihawk se quedó quieto en su cuello sintió algo de duda y temor pero simplemente no pudo detenerse. Notar la calidez del órgano tan cerca de su mano lo hizo sentirse atrevido.

Usó su mano libre para bajar el cierre y palpar el miembro que se marcaba en la ropa interior. Con dedos temblorosos se deshizo del cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón, teniendo mejor acceso a la intimidad de Mihawk.

La erección era más notoria y lentamente bajó el bóxer para liberarla. El adulto volvió a besar su cuello, succionando con fuerza logrando ruidos húmedos, pero el contacto terminó cuando el menor se agachó entre sus piernas para hacer lo que nunca se había atrevido. Acariciar con sus labios el sexo de otro hombre.

Era algo erótico y vergonzoso a la vez, pero el silbido de deleite de Mihawk cuando él beso la punta le dijo que el adulto no iba a oponerse.

Fue algo extraño, nunca pensó que le prendiera tanto sentir eso en su boca. Nunca lo había hecho, él simplemente follaba y adiós, pero ahora estaba ahí, con la boca abierta tratando de averiguar como carajos iba a meterse eso entre sus labios.

Pero lo intentó, y aunque al principio sintió arcadas por la intromisión y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir por la molestia, al final comenzó a entender el truco, o al menos eso entendió cuando los suspiros de Mihawk fueron más largos, y si eso fuera poco el mayor colocó su mano en su hombro, tratando de marcarle el ritmo.

Zoro sentía su sexo latir pero decidió ignorarlo para concentrarse en el pedazo de carne que no paraba de crecer y endurecerse. Todo iba tan bien, se sentía de maravillas haciendo gemir al otro y aunque quería mirarlo a los ojos, se contuvo y los mantuvo cerrados. Disfrutaba el momento.

—Lo siento.

Le pareció un comentario gracioso en ese momento, pero lo entendió cuando Mihawk uso ambas manos para que tragara más de carne. Le dolió pero se aguantó por el ronco gemido que escuchó. No le importó que el otro le follara la boca, se concentró en el ritmo mientras se aferraba a los muslos del mayor.

—¿Zoro? —cuando escuchó la voz de Ace se detuvo por un momento, pero se dijo que era imposible que el pecoso estuviera ahí si cuando se fue estaba durmiendo con Marco—¡Zoro!

Con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas se giró para ver como Ace corría hacia él para después darle un puñetazo a Mihawk en el estómago.

—¡Ace! —Zoro se cayó al piso por la violenta acción y casi se muere ahí mismo cuando ve al hermano de su amigo a su lado, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien Zoro?

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Ahora sólo podía mirar al hombre apoyado en el auto que se tocaba el estómago que ahora lucía una marca roja donde Ace lo había golpeado.

—Sí… —¿Cómo no pensó que alguien podía verlos? Era pasado media noche pero no era imposible—. Gracias.

—No te preocupes —el pecoso se paró y se tiró sobre Mihawk para darle un rodillazo en la entre pierna y un puñetazo en la mejilla. —Eres un maldito depravado.

Pero hasta ahí llegó su intento de caballero en blanca armadura. El mayor detuvo su segundo puñetazo para después tirarlo al suelo de un solo empujón.

—¡Ace! _—¿Por qué mierda he dicho gracias?_ Con problemas para ponerse de pie, el peliverde se demoró en llegar junto a su amigo, que se tocaba el hombro con el que había chocado sobre el pavimento—. Espera..

—Roronoa.

Al escuchar esa voz se paralizó. Ya no había deseo, claramente Mihawk estaba molesto. Pero él no se dignó a mirarlo, sólo se concentró en evitar que Ace se le tirara encima otra vez. Un largo minuto transcurrió hasta que sintió como el pelinegro se subía el cierre del pantalón, abría la puerta de su auto y se iba como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Hay que llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué? —Zoro ya no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo se había ido todo al carajo si estaba pasándola tan bien?

—¡Él te estaba forzando!

—No, yo-yo lo permití.

Ace ladeó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de entender la información.

—Él te la estaba metiendo hasta el fondo… — _¡no me digas lo que viste!_ —. Llorabas aferrado a sus piernas… pensé que te estaba… Oh, mierda.

Sí, "oh, mierda". Ace se sentó cruzado de piernas mientras miraba el piso, totalmente rojo. Se notaba avergonzado y arrepentido. Zoro estaba seguro de que el pecoso quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Demonios —lo mismo que quería él—. ¿Lo golpeaste fuerte?

—Con toda mi fuerza.

* * *

Durante todo el rato que contaba lo ocurrido, Zoro se dedicó a beber. Dos cervezas frías para ser exacto, lo que le ayudo a relajarse pero no al punto de estar ebrio.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

El peliverde levantó la cara para ver a los hermanos; vio que Ace seguía bebiendo pero Luffy tenía una expresión seria, lo que le impedía saber qué ocurría en esa caótica cabeza.

—Por eso dije que fue mi culpa —Ace ya estaba siendo afectado por el alcohol cuando comenzó a desahogarse—. Fui un idiota que simplemente le pego sin pensar.

—Ya para Ace —Zoro se terminó su cerveza y le dio una sonrisa al mayor—. No es para tanto ¿verdad, Luffy?

—Saben —el pelinegro le quitó las cervezas para evitar que los otros dos se salieran de control—, no entendí nada.

—¿Cómo que no entendiste nada? —Zoro estaba a punto de colapsar por los nervios cuando Ace se le lanzó sobre su hermano.

—¡Eres un adorable tarado! —el pecoso ya estaba perdido en el trago—. Que le arruine la noche de sexo a Zoro por pendejo.

—No seas idiota, Ace —Luffy empujó a su hermano para que le diera un poco de espacio—. Eso lo entendí, hasta me lo imaginé y todo.

—Luffy… —ahora fue el peliverde quien se tiró sobre su amigo— ¡Olvídalo!

—¿Para qué me lo contaste si quieres que lo olvide?

—Era para que entendieras, no para que imaginaras eso.

—Bueno, lo he visto todo a colores y no entendí porque mierda Ace no se disculpó por el mal entendido y porque tú no lo seguiste.

—¿Qué? —esa fue la única respuesta que tanto Ace como Zoro pudieron pronunciar.

—Son unos exagerados —Luffy se levantó del piso y los miró como si fueran niños que han hecho algo malo—. Ace, lo que sucedió fue un mal entendido, sólo pide disculpas y después los tres se reirán cuando lo cuenten a sus amigos.

—¿Estás loco?

—No, Ace —la mirada fulminante del menor hizo que su hermano cerrara la boca—. Y tú Zoro, era muy obvio que ese hombre te esperó para que fueras con él pero te quedaste ahí tirado.

¿Me esperaba? Por eso se fue tan molesto… ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber él que Mihawk lo estaba esperando?

—Pero él no me dijo nada.

—Seguro no podía hablar por que Ace casi se las revienta —el menor tomó una de las cervezas y comenzó a beber, colocando mala cara por el sabor—, pero si lo hubieras mirado a los ojos en lugar de esconderte lo hubieras sabido.

La deducción de Luffy era tan sencilla que le dolía. Era obvio que como el menor no estuvo ahí no comprendía lo vergonzoso del asunto. Había sido tan descabellada la situación que lo último que se le ocurrió fue pensar que Mihawk aún quería pasar la noche con él.

— _Si sigues mirándome así no te quejes cuando pierda el control, Roronoa._

—Mierda… —claro que lo iba a esperar si el tipo debía estar tan desesperado por eso como él. Fueron meses de tensión sexual que se frustraron pero que aún estaba la sensación ahí—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

—Si no lo sabes tú menos lo sabré yo. ¿Qué haces? —Zoro le quitó una cerveza y comenzó a beber otra vez— ¡Ya han bebido mucho! ¡Ace!

Los intentos de Luffy por quitarles el alcohol a sus compañeros fue inútil. No fue difícil para Ace quitarle las cervezas y aunque no siguió tomando, corrió por toda la casa, saltando sobre las cajas, esquivando muebles y riendo como loco cuando su hermano fallaba en atraparlo.

Zoro miraba entretenido a los hermanos cuando el celular de Ace comenzó a sonar y les gritó a los otros para que pararan, pero no le hicieron caso.

—¿Quién? —cómo podía ser importante contestó—. Habla al teléfono de Ace pero él está ocupado.

—¿Zoro?

—Sí.

—Soy Marco.

—Polo —fue una broma muy inmadura de su parte, especialmente porque al rubio no le hacía gracia, pero la idea simplemente surgió y habló.

—¿Estás ebrio? ¿Dónde está Ace?

—Escapaba de Luffy hace un rato pero ahora ni puta idea donde está.

—Bien —el rubio suspiró con cansancio—. Dile que llegaré dentro de dos horas.

—Yo le digo —Zoro iba a colgar cuando se acordó del hermano del otro—. ¿Cómo está Thatch?

—De maravilla, rodeado de enfermeras, licencia por un mes, buena comida y con la energía suficiente para gritarme que me fuera.

—Piña, si está mejor es lo que cuenta.

—Zoro, ¿Por qué bebieron?

—Cosas de idiotas, anécdotas para el futuro, como las colitas de conejo.

—… lo que me faltaba… voy en camino.

Se cortó la llamada, sin embargo, Zoro se quedó un momento mirando el celular con la esperanza de recibir un nuevo llamado pero sólo consiguió perder el tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? —Luffy regresaba del baño y se tiró sobre el sillón donde aún estaban los álbumes de fotos.

—Llamó Marco, dijo que venía en camino. —el peliverde se sentó al lado de su amigo y tomó una de las fotos

—¡Perfecto! Ace está devolviendo todo en el baño.

—Eso no parece perfecto.

—Lo es, porque cuando Marco llegue él se hará cargo, eso nos deja el camino libre a nosotros.

—¿Para qué?

—Ir a ver al vampiro es una buena idea.

—¿Vas a ir tú también?

—¡No! —Luffy se rió de su amigo con ganas— Yo intentaré ver que encuentro en las cajas y quien sabe, preparar algo para comer que perseguir a Ace me dio hambre.

—No voy a ir —Zoro se recostó en el sillón y colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas del menor—. Él está trabajando.

—¿Pero irás?

—Puede ser.

* * *

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que Zoro se quedara dormido. Luffy se dedicó a observarlo tratando de entender porque los adultos se complicaban tanto.

Bueno, el asunto a él le había hecho gracia, pero entendía que había sido vergonzoso para los otros dos. Seguramente si eso le hubiera ocurrido a él, estaría tan apenado como su hermano.

—Pero se soluciona hablando —Luffy sonrió de lado mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de Zoro para acariciar la frente logrando que el entrecejo de éste se relajara—. Esa es la única forma de solucionar las cosas.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Luffy se quedó dormido junto a Zoro, no despertó hasta que sintió un cuerpo caer a su lado. Con pesadez en sus ojos, los abrió para ver cómo Ace estaba apoya en su hombro. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y siguió durmiendo hasta que alguien comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre con suavidad.

—¿Luffy?

—Mmm…. —el pelinegro abrió sus grandes ojos y vio a su futuro cuñado frente a él—. Marco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Luffy trató de levantarse pero ni la cabeza de Zoro ni el cuerpo de su hermano lo permitieron—. ¿Ayuda?

El rubio le sonrió y tomó a Zoro de los hombros para sentarlo. Eso le permitió al pelinegro estirar las piernas, porque la posición había hecho que las sintiera un poco entumecidas. Con cuidado alejó a su hermano y se levantó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No puedo decírtelo — _después de todo es asunto de ellos y seguro que me matan_ —. ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? ¿Qué tal Thatch?

—Bien, corre mucho viento a fuera así que se desordenó un poco y sobre Thatch… viendo lo bueno entre toda la desgracia.

—¿Tendrá vacaciones?

—Digamos que sí. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Siempre —Luffy se relamió los labios ante la idea de que Marco preparara algo—. ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

—Fue un largo viaje y no tengo ganas de preparar algo —el rubio lo miró entre apenado y cansado, lo suficiente para dejarse caer al piso—. Pedí pizza, ya que no quedó nada de las que pedimos anoche.

—Le dije a Ace que no lo hiciera, que tú tenías que comer.

—Por supuesto —el rubio no pudo ocultar su burla, claramente no le creía—. Además no había nada para cuando viniera Mihawk.

—¿Mihawk? ¿Qué con él?

—Me lo encontré cuando llegaba y me dijo que le pediste que viniera a comer.

Había olvidado completamente que había invitado al adulto. Con un poco de nervio miró a Ace y después a Zoro. La había jodido.

—Ya lo sabes —el rubio hizo una mueca entre vergüenza y risa—. Lo que sucedió con Mihawk.

—¿De qué hablas? — _hazte el idiota… es fácil_ — No sé nada.

—Ace habla cuando duerme, y aunque no es correcto, no pude evitar preguntarle, estaba llorando en sueños y me preocupe.

Cierto, era una de las habilidades de Ace. Dormirse en cualquier lado y escribir o hablar cuando dormía.

—Él no lo hizo con mala intención.

—Lo sé y estoy seguro de que Mihawk también lo sabe —Marco giró la cabeza para ver al pecoso dormir—. Por eso va a venir.

—¿No crees que esté molesto?

—Ni idea pero habrá que averiguarlo.

* * *

Ruidos de platos, sillas correrse y risas comenzaron a traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la visión de Ace mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Aún estaba en el sillón donde se había quedado dormido.

—No hables fuerte —le pidió en voz baja el pelinegro—. Está aquí.

Zoro no tuvo que preguntar quién. Su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear cuando escucho la firme voz de Mihawk, quien por alguna mágica razón se había reído. ¿El mayor sabía hacer eso? No es que fuera una risa como las que daba Luffy, fue algo elegante, como todo en él, y le gustó.

Con cuidado se dio vuelta para ver a los que estaban en la mesa pero ninguno lo notó, estaban muy concentrados en la narración del accidente de Thatch. Una desgracia convertida en entretención.

—¡Zoro! —Luffy fue el primero en darse cuenta de que él estaba despierto—. ¿Ace también está vivo?

—Sí —la voz de Ace fue un lamento doloroso, una mezcla entre resaca y nervio.

—¡Marco trajo pizza! —el menor les mostró una porción gigante desde la mesa circular—. ¡Pizza!

—¿El que haya traído pizza es más importante que el hecho de haber llegado?

Ace rió por la pregunta de su novio, pero Zoro notó que fue algo forzado, ya sea por la situación o por su dolor de cabeza. Probablemente todos lo notaron, pero aun así la conversación sin sentido siguió y Ace fue a sentarse al lado de Marco, dónde éste le dio un vaso de agua.

Zoro dudo en acercarse, pero al final se paró del sillón, con sus piernas pesando toneladas. Por suerte había una silla vacía entre Luffy y Marco. Le dio pena que Ace se sentara al lado de Mihawk pero así el pecoso lo había decidido.

Luffy tenía razón, él tenía que hablar con el mayor y solucionar las cosas entre ellos. Sin preocuparse de parecer irrespetuoso, comenzó a mirar a Mihawk para llamar su atención. Vale, no era una forma muy valiente de iniciar una conversación, pero el ambiente estaba relajándose tanto que no quería joderla.

Y así la noche siguió pasando, las porciones de pizza fueron desapareciendo y Mihawk lo seguía ignorando. Para su fastidio, el mayor respondía las preguntas de Luffy con naturalidad, incluso la absurda consulta de si era un vampiro pero a él no le dedicó una sola mirada.

—¡Ya no puedo comer más!

—Pero si te lo has comido casi todo tú —Ace ya lucía más compuesto, tanto por que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido así como por la amable conversación que había tenido con Mihawk—. El abuelo se enojará conmigo si sabe que te doy alimentos pocos saludables.

—Él no come muy sano que digamos.

Mas risas. Hasta él se reía, pero aún se sentía incomodo y al parecer era el único. Ace y Marco ya estaban levantando la mesa mientras Luffy desapareció a saber dónde. Ahora él estaba solo con Mihawk, quien seguía pasando de él.

—Marco, agradezco la invitación pero ya me tengo que ir —con total elegancia el adulto se levantó de la mesa después de limpiarse la boca—. Fue una conversación agradable.

—¿No quieres quedarte para ver películas?

—Otro día, Marco, tengo que terminar algunos documentos para mañana.

—Está bien —el rubio se acercó a su vecino y estrechó su mano—. Vuelve cuando quieras.

Y se fue. Zoro se quedó sentado como tarado mirando el asiento donde Mihawk había estado. Por suerte Marco no le dijo nada y simplemente regresó a la cocina. ¿Por qué el pelinegro no le había hablado? Si había iniciado una conversación con Ace era porque no estaba molesto con él a pesar de que éste lo había golpeado ¿verdad?

—¿Zoro? —Luffy volvió a ocupar su puesto a su lado sólo unos minutos después de que el ojiambar se fuera— ¿Y Mihawk?

—Se fue.

—¿Quedaron en juntarse mañana?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —su amigo se paró de su asiento y lo tomó por los hombros para que el peliverde lo mirara—. Ve a buscarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, no sé si él está esperando que le hables o realmente no quiere verte, pero es algo que nunca sabrás si no le preguntas.

—¿Cuándo maduraste tanto?

—Zoro —Luffy rodó los ojos con fastidio—. No me trates como un niño. ¡Ahora ve!

Ir, Zoro realmente quería ir pero sus piernas no se movían. No fue hasta que el pelinegro golpeó la mesa, se levantó de su puesto para dirigirse a la puerta y salió al pasillo para golpear con fuerza la puerta de Mihawk que al peliverde casi se le detiene el corazón.

—No… no, no, no, no… —tan rápido como pudo siguió el ruido de los golpes—. ¡Espera!

—Es ahora o nunca Zoro.

El peliverde se quedó de piedra, mirando como Luffy se escabulló por su lado y entró al departamento de Marco, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo a él frente a la calamidad que el otro había desatado.

—Roronoa —con lentitud giró la cabeza y vio ante él al elegante adulto mirándolo con desinterés. —. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo — _¿Si necesitaba algo? ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ —. Déjame entrar.

—¿Entrar? ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?

—No.

Por suerte Zoro era de reflejos rápidos y evitó a tiempo que el mayor cerrara la puerta, lástima que tuvo que usar sus manos para detenerlo, hiriéndose los dedos en el proceso.

—Eres un necio.

—No me voy a ir —dicho y hecho. Con sólo un empujón logró entrar al recibidor del ojiambar.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad —Mihawk cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el interior de su hogar—. No estoy para juegos de niños.

—Entonces no te comportes como uno.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me-me asuste, lo reconozco — _maldito, agradece que lo reconozco_ —. Pero tú también cometiste un error.

—¿Un error? —Mihawk alzó su fina ceja con burla y Zoro apretó los puños sin importar lastimar más sus dedos—. ¿Y según tú cual fue mi error?

—Te fuiste.

En un par de zancadas el adulto llegó frente a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros cerca de su rostro. Era como un desafío para ver quien se apartaba primero, pero ninguno cedió.

El peliverde miraba fijamente los ojos del hombre delante de él, incentivándolo a que volviera a perder el control y no pudo evitar separar un poco sus labios cuando Mihawk descendió su mirada a su boca.

Ya podía sentir la sensación de esos fogosos besos devorarlo otra vez. Cada vez estaban más cerca y el momento en que sus labios se tocaron fue tan glorioso que mando un golpe de corriente por su espalda. Lástima que Mihawk se separó antes de profundizar el contacto.

—Vete —el mayor colocó una de sus frías manos en su hombro y lo apartó—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Aún sin poder creérselo vio como el pelinegro se sentó en un sillón de alto respaldo y como si nada se puso a leer. ¿Irse, él? Zoro ni en broma iba a salir de ese departamento.

—Te dije que no me iría.

Como si fuera algo que estuviera acostumbrado a hacer, avanzó con seguridad y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mayor, quitándole el libro y lanzándolo lejos. Mihawk lo miró confundido pero antes de que éste se pudiera quejar por su actuar, Zoro se inclinó para besarlo.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse de golpe y con pasión, la corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrerlo, pero está vez más fuerte, más profundo y por más tiempo.

El peliverde no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco cuando Mihawk lo abrazó por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos y eso aumentó el nivel de los gemidos de ambos.

—Roronoa —el ojiambar hizo descender sus manos hasta su trasero y apretó su carne firme sin vergüenza—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Si —le costó un mundo separarse de esos suaves labios—. Me quedó.

—Vamos a la cama.

—No —los besos se hicieron más rápido mientras el menor usaba sus manos para quitarse su ropa. Quería sentir las manos ajenas en su piel—. Acá está bien.

—Roronoa… —Mihawk se rió ante su comentario y la vibración que sintió su cuerpo producto de esto fue placentera.

Con aquel incentivo, la ropa demoró menos en desaparecer y Zoro no tardó mucho en quedar desnudo para el deleite del mayor, quien tenía problemas para deshacerse de su ropa porque Zoro no le permitió en ningún momento levantarse.

—¿Por qué tan torpe? —Zoro sabía que todo sería más fácil para el mayor si se levantaba, pero ahora estaba demasiado concentrado sintiendo los besos del otro hombro en su cuello— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Insolente —el ojiambar lo tomó por la cabeza para darle un beso demandante—. Quien va a necesitar ayuda serás tú.

Aquella promesa hizo que un escalofrío sacudiera todo su cuerpo y el gemido ronco que escapó por sus labios al sentir la mano del pelinegro acariciar su sexo. Terminó por encenderlos a ambos. Los besos se volvieron casi dementes y los movimientos de Mihawk para quitarse la ropa se volvieron más continuos.

Para Zoro fue totalmente placentero descubrir el cuerpo marcado de Mihawk. Era una piel muy tentadora y quería probarla con sus labios y su lengua. Pero por ahora se concentraría en ver como el hombre bajo él terminaba a quitarse los pantalones con prisa.

—Mmm… —el peliverde estaba tan perdido en lo que veía que no prestó atención a los traviesos dedos que comenzaron a jugar con su entrada—. Aaahhh.

—No estás acostumbrado a esto —el joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de dolor cuando sintió como su entrada comenzaba a ser forzada—. Ahora no tengo la paciencia para prepárate.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Estás loco.

Zoro no estaba loco, estaba caliente y lo que necesitaba ahora no era un par de dedos ni un trato suave, lo que él quería era una polla dura y la de Mihawk se veía demasiado tentadora.

—Hazlo rápi… mierda —tal como él lo pidió, el mayor enterró sus dedos hasta los nudillos. —Mmmnn...

El dolor fue más de lo esperado y no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas sobre los muslos del mayor, y ni si quiera las caricias que recibía en su miembro lograron calmarlo. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que sus paredes comenzaran a ceder y él ya quería explotar, pero Mihawk no lo dejaba.

—¿Estás listo? —el mayor lo tomó con brusquedad por las caderas para levantarlo y posicionarlo sobre su miembro—. No te dejaré ir hasta que me complazcas.

—Yo hace rato que… joder…

No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre como pasivo, pero nunca había sentido un dolor tan punzante atravesarlo. Percibía con demasiada claridad como su entrada iba abriéndose, dándole a Mihawk el espacio para que se apoderada de él.

—Maldita sea —el ojiambar apretó los dientes—. Estás…

—No-no te atre-vas a decir que es-toy apre-pretado.

—Iba a decir caliente pero eso… también.

Zoro iba a contestarle cuando se sintió invadido con un solo movimiento. El grito que dejó escapar casi le desgarra la garganta y tuvo que enterrar aún más sus uñas en la blanca piel mientras arqueaba su espalda. Eso había sido dolorosamente placentero y estúpidamente quería más.

Mihawk comenzó a gemir con fuerza cuando sintió como el joven inició un sube y baja, al principio con torpeza y después casi con locura. La boca de ambos se secó de tanto gritar, querían besarse pero la posición ahora no era muy cómoda para eso.

Zoro soltó un silbido largo cuando el mayor apretó con sus labios uno de sus pezones y no pudo evitar saltar cuando sintió que el pelinegro estrujó el otro con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a masturbarlo. Fue doloroso y lo peor es que pudo sentir que Mihawk sonreía.

—No-juegues… —apoyando mejor sus piernas a ambos lados de Mihawk, tuvo el impulso necesario para lograr penetraciones más profundas—… con…conmigo.

Después de eso ya no pudieron articular palabras, porque ninguno tenía ya la completa capacidad para hablar. Ahora solo había gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos y gritos de placer. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por cuanto tiempo había pasado o por el curioso sonido que hacía el sillón con sus movimientos. Lo importante ahora era solo sentir como sus cuerpos se unían y lo bien que se sentía acariciar al contrario, así como disfrutar de las voz placentera que resonaba en sus oídos.

Mihawk se dedicó a besar y marcar toda la piel que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con su boca, porque el mayor no se sintió culpable por morder y succionar sin piedad la carne del joven y el que Zoro se aferrara de sus cabellos despeinándolo fue una excelente señal para aumentar la fuerza tanto de sus caricias como el sube y baja de su mano en el duro sexo del joven.

—Baja-más-rápido —aunque Mihawk se lo había pedido amablemente, el mayor no perdió tiempo en enterrar sus dedos en sus caderas para iniciar él su propio ritmo—. Sigue así.

—Eres…. —Zoro quería decirle tantas cosas pero lo único que podía hacer era gemir mientras sentía como su piel era succionada por los labios de su amante mientras que éste lo partía a la mitad con furia—. Voy a… ¿Qué?

Un gemido de decepción escapó de sus labios cuando sintió como el mayor salía de su interior.

—No te ofendas… pero no me correré dentro tuyo sin condón.

—Pero lo harás.

El menor se dejó caer con fuerza, apretando dolorosamente el miembro del otro mientras comenzó a masajear su propio sexo. Mihawk gruñó molesto e intentó quitárselo pero fue inútil, entre más peleaba la lujuria lo golpeaba con más fuerza y no pudo evitar correrse como un animal cuando Zoro comenzó a apretarlo dentro de su cuerpo mientras éste también se corría. Demasiado delicioso para seguir molesto con el joven y demasiado cansado para salir después de terminar.

Después el clímax lo único que se escuchaba era la agitada respiración de ambos. Zoro tenía problemas de respirar y sus ojos estaban por cerrarse debido al cansancio y el estrés de tantos días. Con lentitud se dejó caer sobre Mihawk para dormir.

—Roronoa… —el mayor lo miró con un poco de preocupación.

—Es-la… primera vez —Zoro apenas abrió sus ojos— que no uso condón… quería que me follaras totalmente.

Eso fue lo último que el peliverde dijo antes de rendirse y quedarse dormido. Mihawk aguantó las ganas de quedarse en el sillón, estando aún dentro de Zoro, pero eso no hubiera sido correcto ni sano.

Con cuidado levantó al chico para que éste liberara su miembro. Zoro no era precisamente pequeño y él no tenía toda su energía, así que se tomó su tiempo para llevarlo a su cama y una vez ahí lo limpió lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno —los ojos de Mihawk también comenzaron a pesar y se recostó al lado del chico—, también es mi primera vez sin condón.

La idea de compartir una primera vez con alguien fue una sensación agradable para el adulto, que terminó quedándose dormido sobre el pecho de Zoro quien sonrió al sentir la calidez del cuerpo a su lado.

* * *

—Marco —Ace miraba fijamente la pantalla donde un ejército a caballo avanzaba hacia un grupo de monstruos que asediaban una blanca ciudad—. ¿Crees que Zoro vuelva hoy?

Después que el peliverde tomara la decisión de irse a ver a Mihawk, como les comentó Luffy, ellos colocaron una película a elección del menor, quien ahora se encontraba al medio de la pareja animando a los caballeros como si fueran sus amigos más íntimos.

Entre los gritos de Luffy y el sonido un poco elevado de la televisión, había un ruido considerable en el hogar de la joven pareja. Tanto que tenían que gritar para oírse.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Marco que estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar a su pareja tuvo que alzar su voz.

—¿Qué si crees que Zoro va a volver?

—Lo dudo —quien respondió fue Luffy—. Se notaba que tanto él como el vampiro estaban más que acumulados. Zoro no va a salir de ahí esta noche.

Ace miró a su hermano consternado. Luffy era demasiado especial para el mundo en el que vivían y muchas veces sentía miedo por aquellos que tuvieran la suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Lo único que quedaba era pedir que Zoro pudiera irse caminando a su casa en la mañana.

* * *

Este one-shot (el más largo que he escrito en mi vida xD) va dedicado a una persona muy especial, a la que quiero mucho y que me gustaría abrazar estrujadamente algún día; mi querida _**Rising Sloth.**_ La historia va con todo mi amor, porque mereces esto y más.

Eres increíble, tienes un talento único como escritora y eres una chica maravillosa. Me alegra haberte conocido y que me hayas entusiasmado con mi comienzo en el mundo MiZo. He disfrutado cada una de tus historias, y agradezco de corazón que aún me aguantes :'D En serio, te aprecio como una gran y valiosa amiga, te quiero mucho y espero que sigas subiendo más niveles en tu vida xDD -y dándome más MiZo (¿?)

PD: Tenía mis dudas con el resultado, no sabía si me había salido muy ooc o se me había pasado la mano con lo perv (últimamente creo que se me está pasando ), tanto que tuve que re-escribirlo muchas veces. En fin, espero que sea de tu agrado y mucho éxito en todos tus proyectos, aquí me tendrás siempre para apoyarte. -la vuelve a estrujar – ailofiu~


End file.
